Chocolate Love
by Rizuki29
Summary: Perasaan itu datang lagi. Dan kebahagiaan itu benar-benar telah kembali..


**Chocolate Love **

**Title: **Chocolate Love

**Scriptwriter: **Rizuki

**Cast(s):** Lay, Vega as You and Sehun

**Genre: **Romance, Fluff, slight! Hurt

**Duration: **Oneshoot

**Rating: **PG 13

**Disclaimer: **This story is belong to me. Lay and Sehun are belong to theirself.

**Author's note: **Salah satu fict karya saya yang sebenernya pengen diikutin lomba tapi ga jadi :D Ceritanya terinspirasi dari pengalaman beberapa teman juga hasil imajinasi. Semoga feelnya dapet ya? :')

Terbuka lebar-lebar untuk kritik, saran yang bisa membangun kemampuan menulis saya. Terimakasiihh... #deepbow

Happy reading all~~ :*

**Summary: **Perasaan itu datang lagi. Dan kebahagiaan itu benar-benar telah kembali..

**oOo**

_30 Agustus 2013_

_Daejeon, Korea Selatan_

_In the end of Summer_

"_Aish_! Kenapa kau harus datang ke Korea saat musim panas? Memangnya di Indonesia tak ada musim panas, hingga kau akhirnya datang ke Korea pada saat seperti ini?" seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat itu mengeluh kepada seorang gadis yang berdiri di depannya.

Gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahunya itu mendecak, "_Ya_! Oh Sehun, tak bisakah kau bersikap sopan padaku? _Ck_, sepupu macam apa kau? Akan kuadukan kelakuanmu pada Paman Oh!" gadis itu segera menyeret kopernya dan berlalu meninggalkan pemuda berambut _grey_ itu.

"_Ya_! Vega, tunggu aku! Jangan katakan apapun pada Ayahku. _Ya_! Vega, berhenti!" Sehun segera berlari mengejar gadis itu.

Gadis bernama Vega itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat betapa sangat kekanakan sepupunya yang bernama Oh Sehun itu. Sejenak langkah kaki Vega terhenti. Dia tatap sekelilingnya. Helaan napas terdengar dari arah Vega. Kini gadis itu terlihat tengah menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang penuh akan kelegaan.

_Daejeon, akhirnya aku datang! Aku akan mencari kebahagiaan itu di sini. Di atas Negeri Ginseng ini!_ batin Vega penuh harap.

"_Ya_! Berhenti melamun, Vega! Kau harus ingat, kau datang ke Daejeon bukan untuk mencari kesenangan semata. Tapi untuk menuntut ilmu!"

"_Tsk_! Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi bijak, Oh Sehun? _Huh_!" Vega mendengus, semakin kesal. Tanpa bicara lagi, gadis itu berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Sehun.

.

.

Vega menyibakkan tirai merah di apartemennya. Angin musim panas pun berhembus masuk menerpa tubuh Vega yang kini berdiri di depan jendela itu. Malam ini terlihat sangat cerah. Kelap-kelip lampu dari rumah-rumah atau pabrik di kota Daejeon membuat pemandangan malam di hari-hari terakhir musim panas ini semakin indah.

Kini langkah kaki Vega tergerak menuju balkon atas apartemennya. Di tangannya sudah tergenggam sebuah teleskop kesayangannya. Setibanya di balkon atas itu, bibir manis Vega merekahkan sebuah senyuman.

Di arahkan mata teleskop ke langit. Hanya satu yang dia cari. _Summer Triangle_. Dia sedang mencari bintang yang namanya sama dengan namanya, Vega. Bintang Vega yang menjadi anggota dari sebuah rasi bernama _Summer Triangle. _Ini adalah momen langka, mengingat _Summer Triangle_ hanya muncul di saat langit musim panas terlihat cerah. Dan malam ini, langit di atas Daejeon tampak cerah. Itu berarti _Summer Triangle_ akan terlihat.

"Vega..." bibir mungil Vega menyebutkan nama bintang itu. Ya, melalui teleskop itu, Vega sudah dapat melihat _Summer Triangle. _Kini kembali dia tersenyum.

_Summer triangle_ atau bisa disebut segitiga musim panas merupakan kumpulan 3 rasi bintang yang membentuk segitiga di langit utara di galaksi Milky Way. Ketiga rasi ini terdiri dari rasi Cygnus, Lyra dan Aquila. Di rasi Cygnus bintang yang paling terang yaitu Deneb. Pada rasi Lyra, bintang yang paling terang adalah Vega sedangkan pada rasi Aquila memiliki bintang yang paling terang bernama Altair.

"Aku percaya saat ini kau juga tengah melihatnya, Yixing _ge_..." Vega mengakhiri ucapannya. Dia tersenyum menatap langit. Membayangkan wajah seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan saat ini.

oOo

_13 Februari 2011_

_Bogor, Indonesia_

_20.00 WIB_

Langit bersinar cerah di atas bumi Indonesia, lebih tepatnya di atas Kota Hujan, Bogor. Seorang gadis manis pribumi tampak tengah asyik menikmati malamnya bersama dengan seorang pemuda manis—dengan kulit putih susunya. Tangan keduanya saling tertaut erat. Langkah kaki mereka terarah menyusuri setiap jalan setapak di daerah pegunungan itu.

Sesekali sang gadis tampak mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pemuda manis itu, sekedar untuk menambah kehangatan di dinginnya malam ini. Gadis itu juga tersenyum saat menyadari kini mereka berdua tampak seperti kebanyakan sepasang kekasih lainnya. Lihatlah mereka berdua, mereka tengah memakai sepasang _couple hoodie_ yang dibeli pemuda manis itu seminggu lalu di Malioboro saat dia ikut sang Ayah dalam perjalanan bisnisnya di Indonesia.

Akhirnya langkah panjang mereka sampai di sebuah bukit yang tak terlalu tinggi. Sang gadis segera merentangkan kedua tangannya merasakan hembusan angin yang terasa begitu kencang yang menerpa tubuhnya. Dia juga memejamkan matanya, dan bibir manis itu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

Sang pemuda hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. _Dimple_ di pipi kanannya kini terlihat. Dan detik berikutnya lengan pemuda itu segera melingkar di pinggang sang gadis. Menghembuskan napas hangatnya di dekat leher sang gadis. Membuat gadis itu semakin berdebar jantungnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Gadis itu tersenyum. Dia melepas pelukan dari kekasihnya, dan segera menghadap ke arah kekasihnya itu. Dia tangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi sang pemuda, kemudian mengecup pipi pemuda manis itu sebentar.

"Aku juga." Sang gadis tersenyum manis ke arah kekasihnya.

Pemuda itu segera melebarkan lengannya untuk mendekap kekasihnya. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan. Saling berbagi kehangatan.

"Aku bersyukur malam ini langit sangat cerah," Kali ini sepasang kekasih itu tampak sudah duduk berdampingan di atas bukit itu. Pemuda itu kini menggenggam erat tangan sang gadis. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Pandangan mereka berdua kini tertuju pada lukisan malam hari milik Tuhan yang ada di langit sana.

"Coba lihat!" tunjuk sang pemuda tiba-tiba ke arah salah satu titik-titik cahaya di langit.

Gadis itu segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah langit, seperti yang ditunjuk sang kekasih.

"Cassiopeia?" ucap gadis itu sedikit tak yakin setelah dia melihat lima buah bintang yang bersinar cukup terang membentuk suatu rasi. Rasi bintang yang sangat terkenal karena bentuknya yang sangat mudah diingat. Yakni berbentuk seperti huruf W.

"Yup! Itu Cassiopeia!" jawab si pemuda penuh semangat. "Tapi sayang, tak ada Vega di sana..." lanjutnya dengan suara melemah.

"_Ya_! Vega sudah ada di sampingmu!" protes keras mengalir dari bibir gadis yang ternyata bernama Vega itu. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal. Lay—nama pemuda manis itu—memang selalu berlebihan saat sedang mengamati langit dan bintang-bintangnya. Lay terkikik saat menyadari kekasihnya itu kesal. Lelaki itu menatap Vega, kemudian tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut Vega.

"Aku mengerti. Vega yang tadi kumaksud adalah Vega dari _Summer Triangle._ Bukan Vega kekasihku ini. Hehe…"

Vega tak menanggapi ucapan Lay. Dia masih asyik menatap hamparan bintang di langit Maha Luas milik Sang Kuasa. Sejenak tak ada suara di antara mereka. Seakan keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Ve, sepertinya tak akan ada lagi acara seperti ini tahun depan, kan?" Lay akhirnya memutus keheningan. Vega yang tadinya tersenyum menatap langit, kini beralih menatap Lay, heran. Dia tak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Lay.

"Kenapa?" akhirnya setelah beberapa lamanya terdiam, hanya satu kata itu yang diucapkan Vega sebagai jawaban.

Lay hanya tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Kau akan segera tahu. Oh ya, aku membawakanmu sesuatu. Ta-da!" sebungkus cokelat berukuran sedang dikeluarkan Lay dari ranselnya. Dia menyerahkan cokelat itu pada Vega yang masih bergeming.

"Hihi... Mungkin terlalu awal aku mengatakannya. Tapi, tak apalah. Selamat hari kasih sayang, Vega!"

Vega masih terdiam. Dia mendecak semakin kesal. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki manis yang duduk di sampingnya ini tak bisa membaca perasaannya?

oOo

_13 Februari 2014_

_Seoul, Korea Selatan_

_Winter_

Entah mengapa Vega sangat menyukai posisi seperti ini. Berdiri di balik jendela rumah untuk memandang sekitarnya. Memandang keluar, menikmati halaman rumah yang memutih karena salju itu.

Lensa hitam Vega tampak asyik melihat bagaimana gumpalan tipis nan lembut bagai kapas itu terus turun lalu melapisi hampir semua tempat. Melihat bagaimana salju itu menyepuh halaman rumah pamannya menjadi serba putih. Taman bunga di depan rumah mewah itu seakan menjelma menjadi hamparan permadani awan putih.

Vega memutar bola matanya, dia merasa jengah. Kesepian.

Helaan napas terdengar. Dengan langkah gontai gadis itu segera bergerak menuju ranjangnya. Bagaimana mungkin di dalam rumah sebesar ini dia hanya diam seorang diri. Paman dan Bibinya sedang pergi bertugas ke luar kota. Sedangkan sepupunya, Sehun, kini tengah asyik menikmati kencannya dengan kekasihnya. Mengingat besok adalah hari kasih sayang. Sepertinya semua tengah berbahagia saat ini, tapi tidak dengan Vega.

Sudah hampir 6 bulan berada di Korea, tapi kenapa belum menemukannya? Kebahagiaan itu, kapankah akan datang? Vega menelusupkan kepalanya di bawah bantal. Gusar.

Semua orang pasti akan bahagia esok hari. Menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang yang dicintainya. Di saat seperti ini, Vega semakin merasa gusar.

_Sudah hampir tiga tahun, Yixing ge..._

..

"_Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" seorang gadis yang kini terlihat sedang menahan air matanya berbicara kepada pemuda di hadapannya._

_Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan, kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan sang gadis._

"_Masa tugas Ayahku di Indonesia sudah habis. Keluarga kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke Changsa. Dan aku.. Aku akan melanjutkan studiku di Korea."_

"_Kau tak akan kembali?"_

_Gelengan__ kepala__ adalah jawaban atas pertanyaan dari gadis itu._

"_Kita akan bertemu lagi, Vega! Aku berjanji__!__" genggaman tangan sepasang kekasih itu semakin mengerat. Dan detik berikutnya, mereka sudah saling mendekap. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan yang untuk beberapa tahun ke depan tak akan mereka dapatkan._

"_Aku akan menunggumu!" gadis itu berkata sambil terisak dalam pelukan kekasihnya._

"_Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Aku berjanji!"_

oOo

_14 Februari 2014_

_Seoul, Korea Selatan_

_Winter_

Duduk di depan sebuah meja di dalam sebuah kafe, di dekat rumah pamannya.

Vega tampak sibuk menyesap _cappuccino_ hangat yang beberapa menit lalu dia pesan. Dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling Seoul hari ini sendirian. Vega tak ingin membuang kesempatan selama berada di Seoul. Dia tak ingin hanya berdiam diri di rumah Pamannya selama di Seoul. Yah, meskipun pada 14 Februari ini dia akan berkeliling hanya seorang diri.

Sejenak jemari Vega mengeratkan _hoodie _putih tulang yang dipakainya dan kemudian kedua telapak tangannya dia gosok-gosokkan agar memberikan sedikit kehangatan. Pandangan Vega kini terarah pada sekeliling kafe. Semua yang datang rata-rata adalah sepasang kekasih. Hanya Vega yang duduk sendiri. Mencoba untuk tak peduli dengan suasana di sekitarnya, Vega memilih untuk menatap ke arah jalanan di luar kafe.

_Ping._

Benda canggih yang tersimpan di dalam tas Vega berbunyi. Tanpa lama, gadis itu segera meraih _smartphone_nya. Sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Sehun.

_Berhati-hatilah! Jangan sampai kau tersesat. Kau mengerti?_

_Tsk!_

Vega kembali memasukkan _smartphone_nya ke dalam tasnya lalu mendengus sebal. Sepupunya yang satu itu sungguh menyebalkan. Dia hanya sibuk dengan kekasihnya. Tak peduli pada Vega yang sebelumnya memintanya untuk menemaninya berkeliling Seoul.

Gadis itu kembali menatap ke luar jendela kafe. Hari sudah semakin petang. Beberapa pasang kekasih tampak berjalan bergandengan melewati jalan trotoar di depan kafe. Vega menghela napas. _Cappucino_nya sudah hampir habis. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan kafe. Tidak untuk pulang. Gadis itu masih ingin berjalan-jalan.

Langkah kaki Vega terkesan pelan dan santai, seperti tengah menikmati hidupnya. Tapi tidak di dalam hatinya. Karena saat ini gadis itu tengah memikirkan seseorang. Gadis itu tengah merindukan seseorang. Nuansa hari kasih sayang ini benar-benar membuatnya semakin merindukan orang tersebut.

Vega menghentikan langkahnya saat dia akan menyeberangi jalan. Menunggu lampu lalu lintas itu berubah menjadi merah agar kendaraan berhenti. Hembusan angin musim dingin menerpa tubuh Vega, membuat Vega menundukkan kepalanya sejenak.

Tiba-tiba, kedua lensa Vega membiaskan sebuah carikan kertas yang mungkin tadinya tertiup angin berada tepat di dekat kakinya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Vega saat itu. Vega membungkukkan badan untuk mengambil kertas kecil itu.

_Aku melihatmu__, Vega__! Selama tiga tahun di Seoul, akhirnya__aku dapat melihatmu bersama Summer Triangle__!_

Vega menelan ludahnya susah payah. Vega? _Summer Triangle_? Mungkinkah...

Segera Vega melayangkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mencari seseorang. Hingga akhirnya, tubuh itu membeku di tempatnya, ketika pandangannya menangkap bias seorang pemuda bertubuh tak terlalu tinggi dengan rambut kecoklatan tengah keluar dari salah satu _supermarket_ di samping kafe tadi. Vega segera membalikkan langkahnya. Mengikuti langkah pemuda yang tengah membawa sebuah bungkusan itu.

Ternyata pemuda itu memasuki kafe tempat Vega duduk tadi. Vega segera berlari untuk mengejar pemuda itu ke dalam kafe.

Betapa terkejutnya Vega setelah kedua kakinya tiba di dalam kafe. Gadis itu melihat Sehun sedang duduk bersama pemuda yang dia ikuti. Mereka berdua seperti tengah bercanda. Vega berjalan perlahan mendekati meja mereka.

"Oh!" Sehun menutup mulutnya saat menyadari datangnya Vega.

Lelaki yang duduk membelakangi Vega itu membalikkan badannya setelah melihat reaksi Sehun. Senyum pemuda itu terkembang seketika. Lesung pipi di pipi kanan itu terlihat jelas. Dia segera berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut Vega dan mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu segera masuk ke pelukannya.

Vega tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Dia semakin mendekat, hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk menghambur ke dalam hangatnya pelukan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Selamat hari kasih sayang!" ucapnya sembari mengecup puncak kepala sang gadis.

Kosakata Vega mendadak hilang. Dia hanya larut dalam dekapan yang selama ini dia rindukan. Dekapan yang selama tiga tahun ini selalu dia harapkan.

"Ah, _surprise_ yang aku rencanakan tak berjalan lancar..." ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia dapat merasakan kebahagiaan itu.

_Selamat hari kasih sayang..._

.

**Epilog**

"Sehun-_a_!" Vega menatap Sehun. Meminta penjelasan.

Puk!

Gadis itu memukul kepala Sehun, membuat si pemilik kepala mengaduh kesakitan.

"_Aish_! Kau ini kasar sekali! Kenapa kau marah? Bukankah seharusnya bahagia? Harusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku. Berkat aku, kau bisa bertemu dengan Kak Yixing!" Sehun mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Vega.

Vega terkikik, "Ah, baiklah… Terimakasih, Oh Sehun!" Vega mengusap rambut Sehun, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian ini masih saja seperti anak kecil," suara lembut Lay mencoba melerai pertengkaran saudara sepupu yang tak pernah akur itu.

"Jangan pergi lagi, Yixing _ge_…" ucap Vega pelan.

Lay menggenggam jemari lembut kekasihnya. Dia mengangguk, "Aku tak akan pergi lagi, karena… aku mencintaimu…"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Lay mengecup bibir Vega. Tak lama, tapi sudah cukup untuk mengobati kerinduan mereka selama tiga tahun lamanya tak bertemu.

"Huh! Telenovela banget!" Sehun beranjak pergi dari hadapan sepasang kekasih yang tengah melepas rindu itu. Membuat Lay dan Vega tersenyum.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Saling memancarkan cinta dari sepasang lensa mereka.

"Terimakasih untuk cokelatnya, _ge_. Aku pikir di hari kasih sayang tahun ini, tak ada lagi yang memberiku cokelat."

Lay tersenyum, "Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Pokoknya jangan pergi lagi! Katakan padaku bahwa ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya kau meninggalkanku untuk waktu yang lama!" Vega menatap ke arah _hazel_ milik Lay sembari menautkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk pria yang dicintainya itu.

Detik berikutnya, pemuda manis itu mengacak pelan rambut Vega. "Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi! Aku mencintaimu_…_" ucapnya lembut kemudian mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh gadis yang dirindukannya setiap malam selama tiga tahun ini.

Dan ternyata benar, perasaan itu datang lagi dan kebahagiaan itu benar-benar telah kembali.

**.**

**.**

**THE ****END**


End file.
